My Woman, Rin
by DevilPriestess
Summary: Sequel to My lord Sesshomaru. Lemon warning. SesshomaruXOlderRin. R&R!


Sequel To My Lord, Sesshomaru.

Summary: After the night between Him and Rin, Sesshomaru Plays off the event as if it were all a dream. But he can't help but still want her.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

**My Woman, Rin**

I put her back in her Kimono and put her near a tree and place a blanket over her. How am I going to explain this to her when She wakes up? Why did I say I loved her? She a servant, nothing more. I admit she's attractive for a mere human woman but I don't know why I had my way with her. I probably just got the urge. I'll make her believe it was just a dream. That all I can do I sit against tree a fair distance away from her. I stare at her still wondering home I could possibly have desired her. I watch her blink her eyes opened.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" She sits up. She probably is wondering why my arms aren't around her. She can't see me but I can see her. Her expression saddens. I get up and walk towards her. kneeling next to her.

"What is it?" I ask. She must be thinking what I want her to believe. She gives a slight smile but I can see the disappointment.

"Nothing My Lord. Rin just had a bad dream that's all." She lays back down. "Good night my lord." I don't answer. I can hear as she doze off to sleep. She doesn't seem as peaceful as she was when before she woke up. It must be the fact that she thinks our night was a dream. She'll get over it. Just like everything else.

* * *

She wakes up and stretches. She doesn't notice me right away but she see's me sitting on a tree branch and quickly turns her glances away.

"Morning master." She says. I say nothing again and she stands up and folds the blankets. I jump down from the tree.

"Hurry up, Rin. Jaken is waiting for us to meet him." I order her to speed up. She does so. At least she's not disobeying me like she did yesterday. She gathers everything and she pauses. She becomes uneasy.

"My Lord," She says.

"What is it?"

"Would it okay if Rin stayed in the human village nearby." I wonder why she's saying this now

"Why?"

"Rin just thought that it be a good Idea. Rin only keeps you back." She seems serious about it. I feel an ache in my chest as she says it.

"You may not." Rin seems disappointed. "And don't ask me anymore. now hurry up." I order her to do. She does as she is directed. When she is done, I direct her to get on back and, as usual, she does so. I quickly carry her to where I told Jaken we'd meet him.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken says as I land near him. "I've been waiting for you." Rin goes over to Ah-Uh. and starts petting him.

"Jaken, I'm going to meet with someone. Stay here with Rin, I'll be back in the tomorrow morning." Jaken bows.

"Yes, Milord." I speed off to meet with the wind witch Kagura. I need to rid myself of Rin's scent. She isn't far. I see her flying on her feather and hurry to meet her. She sees me and lands on the ground below.

"Sesshomaru, what a pleasant surprise." I not amused by her sarcasm. "I wonder what his lordship could possibly want? I wonder what."

"Don't play games with me Kagura. You know exactly what I want."

"You need to learn to take a joke." She kisses me.

* * *

I have my arms around her though it means nothing. She brings herself near me a cuddles next to me. I hear her laugh.

"What's so entertaining?" I ask her.

"It was very intense today, well yesterday by now. We went for hours. How long have you been waiting to have me?" She asks.

"Not long." I answer.

"Well I know you're not telling me what's wrong but I don't care. You were amazing." She says as if it's a surprise. A chill goes up my spine. Something's wrong.

"I have to go." I try to get up but Kagura sits on top of me. "Get off of me woman."

"Why the rush?" She kisses me again I restrain her.

"Get off of me before I make You get off." I say. She gets up

"Alright." I get dressed and she does as well. "I will never understand you." She say composing herself. "I better get going. It's already morning."

"I'm leaving as well."

"Until next time." She says pluck a feather from her hair. It becomes bigger and she takes off to the sky. I ran back to were I left Rin and Jaken but Rin isn't there. Jaken is frantic. What happened.

"Jaken." I say landing. Jaken becomes more nervous.

"Mi- mi- milord. Rin's mi-mi-missing." I get angry though I don't show it.

"What do you mean she's missing?" I ask.

"She woke up in the middle of the night. She said she had to pee and left and I haven't seen her since." I step on him hoping that I kill him. I sniff around for her scent. I instantly find it.I run to where I smell her. When I get my hands on her, she'll be sorry. She is of sixteen years, old enough to understand that she shouldn't get me angry. I can hear Jaken and Ah-uh nearby trying to keep up my pace but I refuse to slow down. That impudent bitch will learn. This is the second time she has disobeyed me. When I'm finished with her she will never disobey me again. I stop as I reach a human village where her scent is dominant.

"Jaken." I say as he finally reaches. "Stay here." I order and walk into village. I earn stares from the villagers. I can hear them whisper that I'm a demon but I could care less. I keep following her scent into what seems to an inn. No one bothers to stop me. The inn keeper follows me nervously.

"Sir, would you like a room?" He asks me.

"No," I stop in front of the room where I smell her. I take out a bag of money and give it to him. "Make sure no one comes in here and I'll give you some more." The man walks away. I enter the room. I see Rin gather her things.

"Rin." She jumps from surprise.

"My-my lo-lord." She says.

"Did you think you could escape me?" I ask getting closer to her. She begins to back away from me.

"Ri-rin is so-sorry." She stutters. She know somethings coming. I can smell the fear from her.

"I told you that you couldn't."

"Sor-sorry." She says. but it doesn't matter.

"Why did you do it?"

"Rin was-wasn't think-thinking." She says hitting the wall.

"No, You weren't thinking. That's why you will be punished." I reach her and grab her hold her around her waist. She can't escape but she does try.

"No! Master stop!" She screams pushing away from me. I kiss her. but she pushes away from me yet again. She wasn't nearly this resistant the other night.

"Rin, Do not fight me." I order but she does not listen. I get the feeling I got the other night. not one of lust but of something else. My animal instinct arise as she keeps fighting me. why am I feeling this for a mere human. It hurts to see her afraid of me but she should be willing to give her master what he wants. I restrain her again. making sure to kiss her. Tears stream down her face but why does it matter. She's mine. I can do with her as a please. I hold her, kissing her roughly. I can see that she's in pain but I don't care. I release her lips.

"Pl-please mas-master *sniff* stop." I don't care how much she cries. I bring my lips to her neck kissing her bare skin. I slide her kimono off her shoulders. Her breasts begin to show. She slaps me. I push her to the ground. pushing my weight onto her. I feel that my mind is being clouded.

"You're mine!" I say tasting every inch of her bare skin. She will never leave me again.

"Stop!" I hear her say. She pushes at my head.

"No I won't stop!" I yell at losing my composure. why is this human girl making me act like this. I quickly remove her kimono. Rin, is my woman. I'll make her realize it.

"Master! You're hurting Rin!" She says but I can no longer resist. I want her. I need her. I know she crying but that no longer matters. I begin caressing her breast. I've stop hearing her protest but she is sobbing and moaning at the same time. She has finally realized she can not fight me off. I continue my attacking her breast. I lick around the nipple and suck on it. Rin is trying her hardest to fight back moans. I'll make sure I hear her voice. I move from one breast to the other, giving it just as much attention as I gave the last one. I hear her squeak as I do so. I take and move it to her lower half. She senses what I plan to do an quickly closes her legs denying me access. I look up at her with a lifeless look. She closes her eyes.

"Rin, open your legs." I order her to do but she doesn't. "Rin, spread your leg." I order her once again. I take both my hands and spread them for her. I know she must hate the fact that she was the one who found me the a new arm. She begin screaming again.

"No! Stop!" She begs but I start licking her womanhood. She begins moaning and sobbing though this time the moaning is out weighing the sobbing. Her attempts to stop her moaning is unsuccessful. it pleases me to see her this way. I take one my hands from her legs and put a finger inside her. her hip gives an involuntary buck. She might protest but her body doesn't. She arches her back. She enjoy it, her body wants more. I begin disrobing my self wit my free hand. she still refuses to open her eyes. which frustrates me. I put two fingers into her. She began moan louder but her eyes don't open. She must want control of one thing on body But I won't allow it.

"Rin, open your eyes." She squeezes them tighter together. She trying to make me angry. She probably trying to retreat in her mind but I won't her. I want her to remember this. I can take it no longer I position my self at her entrance putting her legs on my shoulders. I thrust in to her. She bites back a moan. I do not hesitate to plunge into her. Her body welcomes me. I see tears leave her eyes. I go faster to get an reaction but she doesn't produce one. I lean down and kiss her, still maintaining the pace. I brush my tongue again bottom lip begging her to let it enter and surprisingly She lets it. She's given up the fight. That a good girl. I feel her inner wall get tighter around my length nearly sending me to the edge. I release her lips and let out a growl. She moans. I come to my peak and release in side her. She begins shaking. She must have reach her peek as well. I give I few more thrust and then slip out of her. I look at her as she shivering. I touch her shoulder and she flinches. She has begun to cry again.

"You are not lord Sesshomaru." She says but I don't understand why. holding her body. "You are not Rin's master." She says.

"Rin, I am you master." I say picking her up and hold her to my chest.

"No you're not. Rin's master would never hurt her." I sigh taking in a deep breathe.

"This wouldn't have happen If you hadn't run away." She cried harder.

"Rin didn't want to become your plaything." She wiped her eyes. "She knew that master wanted her to forget there night to getting. even after he told her that he loved her." She knows that night happened. "But Rin should have known that she's just master's toy." She says wiping away tears.

"You are not my plaything." I say defending myself.

"Why else would you keep Rin around? Rin is just a worthless human whore." I get angry to hear her call herself that.

"You are not a worthless whore." I say half yelling. "and I never want to hear you call yourself that ever again." I order.

"But Rin is. She is a whore." I grab chin and make her face me.

"You are not a whore! You are my woman! And my woman is not a whore! She is only mine!" I tell her. "Rin, I love you." I say still keeping a straight face.

"You're lying."

"I do not lie. I shouldn't have forced myself on you. but when you ran I just wanted you to understand that you belong to me." I say she blushes then cries harder. "Why are you crying now?" I ask.

"Rin wants to believe you but can't." I gentle place my lips to herself making sure she understands. I do not force her and she kisses me back. I let go.

"Do you believe me now?" She looks and me and gives a slight smile.

"Yes, Master." She says then hugs me. Maybe the this woman isn't human but a demon seductress in disguise. I hug her back. surprised that me of all demons, Would feel this way about a human woman. No, My woman, Rin.

* * *

Okay! done! Please Review!!!!!!!! tell me what you think! you can be harsh but not to harsh.


End file.
